Who Really Runs Lee Academy?
by Reasonably Random
Summary: ...Nick Fury? Or the rag-tag team of housemates he slumped together under the watchful eye of Phil Coulson in a last ditch effort to preserve his sanity. Unfortunately, with these seniors, there is never any sanity for anybody.. HighSchool AU because I can. :P
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So this happened...oops?_

_Disclaimer: Do I own anything? I don't think so..  
_

* * *

Mornings were always terrible for Steve Rogers. In the mornings, there were no wake up messages on his phone, and no one to bark: "Get your butt out of bed and go for a long run!" at five o'clock sharp. At least...not anymore. But Steve couldn't think of these things when, in a couple hours, he would be starting over. Clean slate. A fresh start. New school, possibly new Steve... outwardly at least. Lee Academy, the most prestigious academy/boarding school in Manhattan, was to be his alma mater. Located in downtown Manhattan, it was quite a ways away from his family's apartment in Brooklyn, his parents were concerned about the separation and the housing. Mr. Howard Stark and Headmaster Nicolas Fury assured them that Steve would be allowed to go home on the weekends and holidays, though he was free to stay on campus if he wished. The housing had been a bit of a problem, senior co-ed housing was a concern to his old-fashioned parents, but Mr. Fury assured them that all houses have responsible guidance councilors in each house to ensure that the rules were not broken. Briefly, Steve wondered what his new housemates would be like.

"Steve, honey, it's time to get ready for school." his mother said as she popped her head inside his room.

He sighed as he shoved the covers off and rolled out of bed, grabbing a towel as he went to get ready for the day. It was a big day today. New day, new school year, new friends to make. Steve groaned, he had to make new friends. Woo-hoo.

* * *

Despite all pre-first-day-of-school clichés, Tony Stark was excited for this school year. It was his senior year. The party year as far as he was concerned. He was officially at the top of the chain. Scratch that, he was always at the top of the chain! He was Tony Stark for crying out loud! His father owned the school! But now he felt officially at the top. He examined himself in the mirror as he ran through a mental checklist. _Clothes? Check. Hair? Check. Shades?_ He put his signature black shades over his stunning blue eyes. _Check. _"Lookin' good." he nodded, smiling at his reflection.

_"Sir, Miss Potts just messaged you." _His phone spoke as it sat on the bedside table.

"Will you read it too me, Jerry?" he asked, checking his pearly whites.

_"Quote, Tony, are you ready for senior year? Unquote." _The cellular device replied faithfully.

"Send a message back saying, quote, are you ready to party? unquote." he commanded.

_"Message sent. Sir, a message from Mister Banner has just come through as well, would you like me to read that to you as well?" _The AI asked.

"Yes, thank you, Jerry." Tony replies as he posed in the mirror.

_"Mister Banner said, quote, Better be on time this year Tony. It's our last year together! Unquote."_

"Hmm. Jerry, reply to Bruce saying quote, wouldn't you like to get rid of me that easily? Unquote. And send a little winky face after that." He said as he grabbed his phone from the table and walked out of his bedroom.

_"Message successfully delivered. Is that all, sir?"_ The phone asked.

"Unless it's a message or call from Pepper or Bruce. Don't tell me. It's my first day of senior year, Jerry!" he told his phone as he walked down the hallway to the common room of the New York penthouse.

_"Congratulations. Shall I schedule a party, sir?"_ the phone asked.

Tony thought briefly as he stepped into the elevator and punched the button to take him to the garage. "Tonight starting at seven. Don't send out the details yet because I don't know where I'll be staying, but remind me around five to get the booze." Tony said with an excited smile.

_"Sir, need I remind you that you are still underage." _the phone told him.

Tony sighed, defeated. "What's a party without booze?" he mumbled.

_"Was that a rhetorical question, sir?"_ JERRY asked.

Tony sighed again as the elevator doors opened to reveal the myriad of car choices, "Yes, Jerry, that was rhetorical. Cancel the party plans, I'll see who my housemates will be before I start throwing parties." he said as he stalked toward the SLS AMG Mercedes 2013.

_"Very well, sir. Both Miss Potts and Mister Banner have both replied to your messages." _the phone stated.

"Alright, Jerry, read Pepper's first. Bruce can wait." he said with a smirk as he got into the car, tossed the phone onto the passenger's seat, and started the vehicle. With an excited laugh Tony threw the car into gear and launched it out of the garage hitting the New York City traffic with all the majesty of an almost train wreck.

* * *

Bruce Banner was always early, and proudly so. Bruce was never one for the late rushing crowds. In his crazy life, it was best to be as far away from a crowd as possible. But being best friends with Tony Stark since the eighth grade meant that no matter what time of day it was, there was always a crowd. _Always._ From the beginning of the very unlikely friendship, Tony had been dragging the socially inept scientist from party to party, slowly chipping away at the anti-social behavior of his beloved science buddy. And Bruce was okay with that. He actually preferred it now. Tony was known to tip a few back and since Bruce was older and had gotten his drivers license before his friend, Bruce had deemed himself the designated driver to and from his friend's social gatherings. But Bruce didn't mind.

His buzzing cellular device pulled him from his thoughts. He fumbles as he pulls it out of his pocket and chuckles slightly, a text from the devil himself.

_Wouldn't you like to get rid of me that easily? ;)_

Bruce laughed at his friends crazy antics. He continued smiling as he typed out his simple reply.

_Yes_

He sighed as his eyes landed on the time. 7:15. Other early high school-ers would start arriving soon. He hopped out of his old, trusty station wagon and moved to the trunk, popping it and pulling out his duffel and suitcase. He closed the trunk and locked it as he went back to the front and pulled out his laptop bag. After double checking he had everything, he locked the car up and moved walked along the sidewalk up to the giant doors of Lee Academy. "Senior year, here I come."

A familiar fancy shield with the outline of an eagle with its wings spread was painted black and grey on the doors. He smirks as he remembers freshmen year, Tony had re-painted it red and gold on the first day of school, proudly claiming the bird "Iron Eagle". Tony was the first to get a detention that year and every year since. He chuckled as he entered the building, wondering what his famous prank would be this year. As if on cue, his cell phone buzzed, alerting him that Tony had replied to his text.

_You wound me! _

Bruce rolled his eyes, walking into the building.

_You'll get over it _

Right as he sent it he walked into something hard. And Bruce, being small in stature, bounced right off and fell to the floor, dislodging his glasses from his nose. For a moment he was stunned, then he looked up. The fuzzy picture of a tall, muscular guy came into view.

"I am deeply sorry, my tiny friend. I did not see you there." The guy said with a slight accent.

"S'no problem, Thor." Bruce said, recognizing his acquaintance.

Thor picked him up and set him on his feet again as he grabbed his fallen bags. "Are you hurt, my friend?" He questioned.

Bruce righted his glasses as he took his bags from the big guy. "I'm fine, thanks Thor." Bruce looked to see the line of students at the tables growing. "It was nice seeing you!" he said as he rushed to get into the ever growing line of students waiting for their room/house assignments and class schedules.

* * *

Thor Odinson watched the little guy scoot off toward the line and chuckled. Bruce Banner was a strange little fellow that was sure, but he was smart. Something Thor had found helpful when he had taken physics last year. Bruce was able to explain the most outrageous looking problems to him in a way that he could understand. It was because of Bruce he managed to pass.

"Goodbye, Thor." his younger brother spat, picking up his bags and hurrying to leave.

"Wait, Loki, if you are ever in need of any assistance, please be sure to call me." Thor told him.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he muttered as he shuffled quickly away.

Thor sighed, watching his baby brother leave. He was always quick to escape Thor's presence. No doubt he would start making mischief as soon as possible, possibly give Tony Stark run for his money in pranking the school, students, and faculty. Briefly the thought of what could happen if Loki and Tony ever collaborated on a prank. At that moment, Thor swore that in no way would he ever let Loki and Tony be in the same room together, for fear of what they could accomplish.

With a shake of his head and a sigh, he picked up his bags and made his way to House number-he glanced at the paper Ms. Hill had given him- 21. With a smile and a nod to familiar faces entering the building and along the sidewalk, Thor walked back out to his truck, tossed his bags into the back, hopped inside, and drove off toward the house where he would make his residence for the rest of senior year.

* * *

Pepper Potts was always meticulous, which she proudly displayed throughout her room. Her room, one of only two in the attic of house number 21 on the Lee Academy campus, was only now up to par with what she liked. The walls were decorated with posters of her favorite movies, music groups, and actors, much to Tony's dislike. Her suitcases were unpacked and neatly put away, her bedding was wrinkle-free on her bed, and her school supplies were neatly stored away in the desk. She smiled at her work as she headed downstairs, ready to greet whoever her new housemates would be.

As she headed down the steps she heard the door burst open, "GREETINGS FELLOW HOUSEMATES!" a booming, enthusiastic voice yelled.

Pepper would have been lying if she said she didn't yelp and nearly jump out of her skin. She took a moment to compose herself before smiling at the shaggy haired blond who just made quite the entrance. "Thor, inside voice please." she said.

He gave her an apologetic look before dropping his bags and quickly walking over to her and engulfing her in a tight hug. "Lady Potts! It is nice to see you! Are you living here too? We will have much fun! Have you talked to Jane today?" the burly boy asked.

"Thor, its nice to see you too. Yes, yes, and no. And Thor, your squeezing me too tight." Pepper told him as she struggled for a breath of air.

Thor released her quickly and she sucked in cool oxygen. "Sorry, Pepper."

She shook her head and threw him a smile, "Its fine Thor. You better hurry and unpack though, I'm sure Jane will be on campus soon, if not already." she told him.

"Right!" he said.

Just then they heard a loud clamor at the door. "What is this, Drop Bruce Day or something?" somebody grumbled.

"Bruce! Again I am sorry, my clumsy friend!" Thor apologized, rushing to help the fallen science nerd.

"Oh, it's fine, I really should stop texting while walking." he said as he was picked up and dusted off by Thor.

"Bruce! It's nice to see you!" Pepper said, moving to hug her boyfriend's science buddy.

"Nice to see you too, Pep. Have you talked to Tony today?" Bruce asked as he returned her hug.

"Been talking to him all morning, I'm guessing the same for you?" She asked as they pulled away, allowing Thor and Bruce to gather their bags and come inside.

"Yeah." he grunted. "So we're housemates huh? Think Tony's with us too?" Bruce asked.

Pepper snorted. "Do you even have to ask? So far it's Thor, you, me, and Natasha." Pepper said.

"Natasha?" the boys asked.

Pepper rolled her brown eyes, "Y'know, Clint's friend?"

"Ohhhhhh." they replied with a glance and a smile.

The red-head withheld a sigh and another eye-roll. _Boys, what can you do?_

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was not a morning person, never had been and never will be. So when Clint dragged her out of bed at six o'clock this morning to help him with his little "project", she was not happy. The only reason she complied to this sin against nature was because he had several cups of coffee in his hand at the time. _All_ for _her_. Sadly those cups were long gone and the only coffee shop was inside the school building. But going to get some would mean blowing their cover (a.k.a.: climbing down a tree in the front courtyard). Yes, she and her partner, Clint, were sitting precariously on a tree branch-well, she was sitting with her back flush against the trunk while Clint was perched like a hawk sitting as far away as the branch would allow him- while waiting for the newbie's to get in. Natasha inwardly sighed as she watched her friend test out his slingshot, for the fourteenth time. She audibly sighed this time. Clint turned his head toward her, his eyes narrow, "Nat, you have to be quiet, you know this."

"But Clint I'm bored. You woke me up at six this morning to start filling these stupid things, which waking me up so early was absolutely unnecessary and uncalled for! You could have told me last night you were planning on tearing me from my sleep at an ungodly hour. Why are we doing this, anyway?" Natasha complained. She wasn't one to complain, but when she was awoken from a great night sleep at six in the morning to start filling water balloons to hit the freshmen with, she was not a happy camper.

Clint rolled his eyes, he knew he should've just done this on his own, but he enjoyed her company and needed a hand. And who else would have come with him? "For the fourth time, Tasha, the class chose me to the tag the freshmen. I needed a helper and I picked the only person I knew who had aim as good as me." he said throwing her a smile with the compliment.

She scoffed, "Humble aren't we? My aim is just as good as yours, thank you very much." she told him.

He rolled his eyes, turning them back onto the street below, "Just being honest, Tash."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, but he couldn't see. He really never could see anything. He might have eyes like a hawk, but he could never see what was right in front of him.

"Tasha! Their coming! Get ready!" Clint whisper yelled to her.

She sighed as she carefully shifted her position to fire the water filled projectiles at unsuspecting underclassmen through a small opening between the leaves and branches. She spared a look at Clint who was excitedly loading his first projectile, a black balloon, into the slingshot. She smiled at his boyish behavior and started readying herself, picking up two balloons, a purple and red one, she grinned as she awaited her prey. _Maybe this could be fun._

* * *

If Clint Barton had gotten his way, it would've been paint dipped arrows that would be flying at the freshies, but the class had vetoed that right away not wanting to get into too much trouble on the first day (that was left for Stark). Someone had brought up water balloons delivered via slingshot and before he could even protest about how that was an insult to his mastery, they had already agreed. Clint had eaten the words he was going to say in favor of keeping the job they had given him. So here he was, sitting in a tree with his beautiful red-head about to unleash absolute mayhem onto the new students.

Quickly, the archer cast a glance at his Russian companion. She had a calculating, cool expression on perfect her face as she clutched two balloons, a ghost of a smile upon her lips. He chuckled, he knew she would start having fun at some point. He had to admit, she was a trooper. For being Natasha, the girl who _never_ complained, he had only heard her complain three times today. A real accomplishment. It proved she was becoming more of a morning person. He inwardly laughed, _what a lie_.

A flicker of movement on the sidewalk caught his eye, and he quickly turned his full attention there. With a grin on his face he knew this would be fun. "Wait till their close." Natasha whispered.

He threw a smile at her, letting her know he was thinking the exact same thing before returning his focus on the incoming crowd of students. Freshmen/new students had a specific time they had to come in at so that they could be given a full tour of the large campus, allowing the seniors to tag the freshmen. It was an initiation process that has been happening generation after generation. The students were even told that if they chose to come here, they were required to be tagged. Only a select few have ever not been tagged. He and Natasha were in that sly group that escaped the tagging when they first attended. His freshmen year, when he was recruited out of circus life by Phil Coulson and Headmaster Fury, the seniors were using clear plastic wrap, you can only guess what idiot came up with that idea. Clint snickered at the memory. Natasha came sophomore year per his request. She dodged the tagging because...well-_Tasha's a ninja_. He told himself. It was the only explanation. The ruby haired maiden beside him was able to slink into the background, blend in, and disappear. Like a chameleon. Which was weird because he usually associated her with a spider because of her quick movements.

The new students were amassed in the courtyard below them and some were still trickling in. "Now?" Clint asked his partner softly.

She responded by throwing the first balloon at the unsuspecting freshmen. Clint replied by firing his own into the crowd. After about the fourth balloon hitting the targets, chaos erupted. People were yelling at each other and trying to duck for cover. But there was no cover, not until they reached the building. Clint laughed silently as they all scrambled for the building. They were firing faster now, each balloon exploding upon impact, some of the girls were wailing about their makeup being ruined and Clint new Natasha was the one responsible for that. He could hear her snicker as she grabbed more balloons.

"Having fun, Tash?" he asked her.

"More than you know." She told him, launching a green balloon at a quick skinny girl with a white streak in her hair.

He laughed as he shot a blue one at a pretty brunette dressed in red.

Something strange happened then, a tall guy hiding behind the lid of a tin trashcan came into view. Clint paused to check this guy out. "Nat, you see that guy?" he asked as he released a yellow balloon without looking at his target. Bull's-eye.

"I see him." She told him, tossing a black balloon at the guy.

He quickly defended himself, deflecting the balloon with his makeshift shield.

"Is this guy for real?" she snarled.

He quickly flung a yellow balloon at him, the guy deflected that one as well.

"I guess so." Clint muttered, firing another at him.

"Leave him. Let's finish off the rest, we can get him later." She ordered, firing off at the stragglers.

"Yes ma'am." Clint replied as he sent a volley of balloons down onto the rest of the pack.

When the guy with the shield made it safely to the front steps, he lowered his defense, looking out as the last of the freshmen made it inside, all wet in some are or another. Clint stopped firing as Natasha finished up, the hawk observed the guy. He was tall and muscular, too tall to be a freshmen or a sophomore, but he could be wrong, he had blond hair and blue eyes that were currently searching the tree.

"That's the last of them." Natasha told him.

"Don't move." He told her, his eyes still on the guy.

She did as he said without a word, and when the guy gave up searching and went back inside-still carrying his shield-Clint relaxed and told her that they needed to move.

"What happened?" Tasha asked.

"That guy was searching the tree for us. If you had shaken the branch we would've been found out." He told her as he moved to help lower her down.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult to my weight or an insult to my abilities."

"It wasn't an insult at all, it was just a precaution." He told her as he let out a grunt as he lowered her down. "Although you could stand to lose a few pounds." He teased.

"Clint Barton!" she yelled at him, swatting at him as he got down.

He laughed, "All right, all right, I'm sorry. Now let's get out of here. I still gotta unpack my stuff." He told her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You should've been unpacking while I was."

He threw her a smile as they scurried toward her car. "So I'm a little lazy? Sue me."

She chuckled as she got in the passenger seat. Clint quickly ducked into the drivers side. "House number 21, here we come." He said.

"Again," Natasha added with a smile.

* * *

_AN2: So pairings will be: Clintasha, Pepperony, Thor/Jane, I have someone special planned for Steve, and I'm still debating with Bruce. But that's how its going to go.  
_

_Did you like it? Hate it? I know its long... most of the chapters will be long..  
_

_Review? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm so glad you all liked it so much! It makes me smile that you guys actually liked it! I'm sorry this is really late guys...but I hope you enjoy!_

_To _**agent-HAWKEYE**_: JARVIS is JERRY because of a headcanon of mine. Before Tony created JARVIS for his house, he created JERRY for his phone._

* * *

Natasha was satisfied with her housemates. Although most of them were not people she would normally associate herself with, they were tolerable-for the most part. She thanked the heavens that Clint was with her, at least she knew someone had her back when others started asking why she was quiet and aloof so much. So far, she had five student housemates, including Clint. (She knew that at least one other student was coming because of the empty room next to the guidance counselors room.) Sitting on her bed, she wondered how she would manage to tolerate them all.

Thor's booming voice was loud and obnoxious, but he was like a child who didn't know how much noise he actually made. She would have to help him find his inside voice. Bruce was a nerd, silent and solitary, not spoken unless spoken to, but always had a witty remark against Tony. She knew she would have no qualms with him. Tony was a walking cliché. A rich, egotistical, narcissistic playboy who only had eyes for Pepper. Natasha couldn't promise she wouldn't maim him before the end of the school year. Tony would only be safe if Pepper was around to occupy his time elsewhere, and for that reason she was glad to have the other feisty red-head as company. She knew Pepper from Government and Economics class that they took last year together. The girls were forced together by a time consuming project and had stuck together for the rest of the year. Natasha was glad it was Pepper who was going to be the other girl around here.

And lastly there was Clint, but what could be said about him? He was her savior, partner, her best friend, her other half, he _completed_ her, and she completed _him_. Where she was serious and strict, he was fun-loving and laid back. While he cared about what other people thought of him, she didn't give a flip about whatever anyone thought of her. Where he had sharp eyesight, she was his ears. And whenever she was a bit of a hothead, he was there to cool her down. She chuckled to herself, they had become inseparable three weeks after he had saved her-though it had taken her three months of his constant presence to allow herself to trust him completely-and had been together ever since. She really couldn't remember how she had functioned without him in the years prior to their first..._meeting_. How was she going to function without him after they graduated and parted ways?

_Thunk!_

A noise from outside startled her out of her dismal reverie, but she that there was only one thing that could make that noise. And unless someone had picked up throwing knives as a new hobby, it was Clint practicing shooting his arrows on the makeshift, portable target that stayed in the trunk of her car. She got up from her spot on the bed and went to her only window that looked out on the backyard of the house. She saw him with his gear on, firing arrow after arrow at a stationary target. It was no surprise that she was right, she was always right. She heard someone call Clint's name as he released another arrow.

_Thunk!_

Bulls-eye.

He didn't even bat an eyelash.

And with whoever called him momentarily stunned, his sea green eyes turned to look up to her window. She could've ducked to moment he turned his head, but she let him see her smirking down at him. He smiled proudly up at her. She arched an eyebrow at him. He points into the house, his smile never fading. She shrugs, struggling to hide a smile. He winks at her and walks inside, the smile still on his face. She chuckled, when he smiled, it was hard to get him to stop.

"Natasha! Come meet Steve!" Pepper called from downstairs.

The Russian red head rolled her eyes. The house was finally complete then. Five guys and two girls. She sighed as she exited the room, she was never going to get any sleep.

Clint walked into the house, a goofy grin still plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. It had taken him a good three months to get Natasha to trust him and even longer to get her to even smile at one of his jokes. He sighed as he remembers what did actually get her to smile first. He had broken his wrist of his favored hand, halting his archery for a month, she had been there as he had broken it. His colorful curse words broken through to her and she cracked a smile. He had halted mid-word absolutely stunned. "Tasha your smiling!" he told her like he hadn't just broken his wrist. She had looked away. He should've thought just a little bit more before he spoke, but he didn't, so he said, "I was starting to think you were a robot." The smile had vanished and she had glared at him so hard he thought she might have been imagining fifteen different ways of murdering him. He shrugged it off, "It was pretty while it lasted," he said as if it was no big deal, but it was the world to him.

Clint moved into where the rest of the housemates were gathered, welcoming their newest addition. He stepped out of the way as Natasha came down the steps. "Nice shot." she whispered to him, smiling.

"Why, thank you, dear Natasha." he teased. She punched him in the shoulder as she faced the new kid.

"Nat, Katniss, meet Steve. Our final addition." Tony, who had arrived by the time him and Tasha got back, told the duo, a smug smile on his lips.

"Your forgetting about our guidance counselor, Tony." Pepper told him.

"Our final _student_ addition." Tony corrected, his smile never fading.

From the corner of his eye he saw the guy who had escaped his tagging. He refrained from gasping and kept his face neutral. Though he itched to look at Tasha, he knew that if he did he would compromise the both of them. He threw a glare at Tony (a 100% real glare. The guy really did touch his nerves a little). "My name is Clint Barton." he said, reaching out to shake the new guys hand.

"Steve Rodgers." he said, giving his hand a sturdy shake.

Clint gave him a smile.

Natasha gave him a small, guarded smile from where she stood behind Clint. He didn't need to look at her to know. "Natasha Romanoff," she stated.

His gaze studies her, he nods slowly.

"Well, now that everyone's met, shall we compare schedules?" Banner spoke up.

"Yes! Jerry, pull up my schedule." Tony ordered his talking cellphone as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Steve's glance shifted from suspicious of Natasha to questioning Tony's sanity.

Pepper gave the blond boy a sympathetic pat on a very large bicep. "He named his talking phone Jerry." she explained.

He gave her a look of understanding as he glanced at Natasha again.

Clint felt Natasha brush her hand against his back as she turned around to go into the kitchen. Clint tensed, she was nervous about the way Steve was looking at her. He wanted to follow her, but knew that he couldn't. So he settled for watching Steve closely as he removed his arm guards.

"So, Cap, what's with the shield?" Tony asked without looking up.

Steve was starting to think that Howard Stark's son was a bucket of crazy. He gave him another confused look. "Cap?" he asked.

"Cap, short for Captain." the genius stated as if that was the explanation for everything.

Steve still didn't understand, but he didn't get most things teenagers said these days, he had used to have friends to explain things for him. He shook his head, he couldn't afford to think these thoughts now. "Ah, well, I used the trash can lid to deflect the water balloons." he stated as he plopped his military style bag down by one of the chairs he sat down in.

"Were you successful in your dodging?" the bigger blond asked.

He glanced at the red-head drinking tap water in the kitchen, "Yes." he said. He had remembered seeing a smudge of red in the tree the water balloons had been coming from.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony look at each of the members with a smile on his face. Slowly the other members started to smile as well, "Welcome to the group." the billionaire declared suddenly.

Now he was sure his housemates were all colored crazy. "What?"

"We all dodged getting tagged too." Bruce clarified.

And now he was intrigued. "How?"

"Well, me and Pep escaped because I paid them off." Tony said with a grin.

Steve wasn't surprised that Tony had paid them off, but he was surprised that he had paid for both him _and_ Pepper. "Just how long have you two been together?" he asks.

"Oh, they've been friends since kindergarten, but he only got the guts to ask her out last year." Bruce informed him. Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at his which was promptly ignored by his fellow science genius, Pepper slipped her hand. Bruce sighed as he went on, "I was early to the session, that's how I got out of it."

Thor chuckled, "I merely ran through the courtyard. They couldn't touch me."

Steve nodded, judging by Thor's build, Steve would have been surprised if anyone had touched him. He looked to Clint who was leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen counter, two feet from where Natasha was pouring water into two glasses. The boy only shrugged.

"He was up a tree." the red head answered her friend.

Steve's eyebrows shot up, "Up a tree?"

Tasha turned around, holding out a glass for Clint. "He likes the height for some reason." she said, her face neutral.

He glanced at Clint to see him smiling. "And Tash is just a ninja."

She rolled her eyes, but Steve could see a small upward quirk on her lips and he couldn't help but wonder if something else was going on between them. But he didn't think much of that, what Natasha had said about Clint being in a tree was bugging him.

Now Steve was an old-fashioned kind of guy, his holiday's spent with his grandparents had been a good influence on his character. He was normally slow to accuse, but at this point, curiosity had slowly got the best of him. He points to Natasha, "You were tagging weren't you?" Steve asked.

The whole room went still. The widened eyes of the group members flashed between Steve and the accused. Clint only kept his eyes on the red head, who seemed to be calmly studying Steve. "Yes," she answered.

His eyes stayed locked with hers, he was unsure of what to say next. "Is this a test?" he asks.

She doesn't answer him for a second, she seemed to be thinking about what she would say or do. After a thirty long seconds, there was a small upward tug at the corner of her mouth. "It is."

He nods, "Your red hair. I could see it through the leaves when I stopped to look back." he answers.

She nods and turns to Clint, "Should've had a hat on." She tells him with a shrug.

He shakes his head with a smile. "C'mon, Nat. You're losing your edge. That was a rookie mistake." he chides playfully.

She elbows him in the stomach with a smile before returning to the sink to refill her glass. Steve raises an eyebrow, now assured that something was going on between the two of them. Clint turned his head back to the rest of the room who was all looking at him curiously. He threw a glare at Tony's mischievous smile before mumbling something about "target practice" before setting his glass in the sink and moving to go back outside.

At that time, the front door opened, startling Steve. "Don't you even touch that bow, Barton. I should confiscate it as a weapon. But since I trust you not to shoot Tony with it, I will let you have it." A tall, thin man with brown, balding hair came into the house, flipping through some file folders in his hand. "I'll make this brief so you can get to your classes early." he announces as he stands in the middle of the living room. He finally looks up and meets everyone of their eyes with a mechanical smile. "I am Phil Coulson, your guidance counselor-slash-babysitter for the rest of the school year. You can call me Phil, Mr. Phil, Mr. Coulson, or just Coulson. I'll make the house rules so simple even a toddler could understand it-"

"That was for you, Stark." Tasha provokes.

The billionaire sticks his tongue out at the girl who is already back at Clint's side. She just rolls her eyes and looks at Coulson to continue.

"Anyways. No drugs, no alcohol, no blasting music or partying into all hours of the night." The lanky man starts.

"Aw man!" Tony whines. Pepper gives him a sharp look and he shuts up, pulling her down onto his lap.

The man rolls his eyes, "If you are going to have sex, please use protection."

Steve felt his face heat up and he suddenly became very interested in the color of the carpet.

"Curfew for Monday through Thursday is midnight. That means you have to at least be inside the house by then. You can stay up all you want studying or doing whatever." He said flippantly. "Curfew for Friday through Sunday is two."

The group shared a distasteful look, but kept quite. The rules hadn't changed for anyone and probably never would. They would just have to cut their hours of fun short by a few hours.

"No chemicals, keep the experimenting limited to the science labs only." He said looking pointed at Bruce. Bruce gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug. Phil looks at Clint next, "Keep your bow and arrows in the back yard pointed at that target only. I don't care how much Stark annoys you."

Clint gave him a respectful nod and a "Yessir."

"Any problems, questions, or issues, feel free to visit me in my office in the Admin building. I will be in there before you wake up and will stay there until five. I will attach my number to the fridge, feel free to call only if you have something important to say. I'll leave the monthly food allowances on the fridge as well. You will need to go to the store this weekend. Follow these rules and we'll get along just fine." Phil finished with another mechanical smile. "Capisce?"

"Yes, sir." Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Pepper answered formally.

"Agreed, son of Coul." Thor replied.

"I make no promises." Tony said with a smile.

Phil rolled his eyes again. "I would expect as less. Now get to class." he told them all, exiting in the same manner in which he came. Yelling at Clint. "That actually means you have to _go _to class, Barton." He said as he exited.

Clint let out a quick laugh before shouting, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," after him.

The housemates all got up to move, all making a different excuse to leave.

Steve sat there for a minute. He had so many questions still. But he just shook his head. This was going to be a long year; he was sure that they would all answer his questions eventually. After all, they were stuck together.

* * *

_AN2: Next chapter is going to be Bruce and Thor. And don't worry _**GamerRCL0505**_! Loki's gonna be in the next chapter! _

_I really hope I got Natasha's characterization right...I really seem to struggle with her because she's such a complex character...tell me if she ever gets OOC or already is OOC...or if anyone gets OOC..._

_Review? :D_


End file.
